doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Punishment of the Sontaran
The forth installment of The Great Detectives series Punishment of the Sontaran and The Great Detectives If you want to look at the other storys in the great detectives then follow this link http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Detectives. Story Strax was banging his head against the wall "bored" he shouted out. Vastra and Jenny then gone inside the room "we have just killed another" Jenny said. Strax gone away from the wall "without my help" he yelled. "Well it as a stealth mission" Jenny said "and you are not exactly stealthy" Vastra said. "No need for stealth all we need to do is to destroy the enemy" Strax replied. "Oh Strax we have a message but we cannot read it" Vastra said handing over a large device to Strax. "Oh no" he said with fear in his eyes "what is it?" Jenny asked "nothing for your puny human mind to worry about" Strax gone outside "damn." He saw a huge spaceship hanging over Victorian London "who are they?" Vastra was desperate to know "don't worry just stay away or you will be disintegrated if you do not leave with your fragile bodies." Strax started to walk into the street looking up at the spaceship "commander Strax we order you to surrender your weaponry will be stripped and your title." Strax looked around as he put his arm to his chest "NO!" he shouted as he ran back inside. "What is wrong?" Jenny aksed "they are here to kill me" Strax revealed. "Why would they kill you?" Vastra asked "I'm a deserter" Strax said sadly as he hung his head. "Wait, are they going to come here?" Vastra asked "they would want to destroy me and anybody who gets in the way" Strax got his gun out as he ran out of the back door. "You have got to go, sir" Jenny urged as she ran with him with Vastra following. "Why are you running?" Jenny asked "I do not want to die" Strax said "but innocent people will also die for your arrogance." The three continued to run as they heard from footsteps from behind as they heard a scream. "Stop or you will be killed by the Sontaran army" a shout from behind called as Strax suddenly stopped and turned back. "DIE!" he shouted out as he shot one of the Sontarans as the rest of them stopped and saluted. "Come back Strax" one of the Sontarans called as they were still saluting. "Why are they saluting?" Vastra asked "he has killed" the Sontaran said again "so he has deserted" Jenny said "well we just came here to take away his title but he can now keep the weaponry" the Sontaran looked up to his spaceship as they all looked up. "Okay let me scan you out" the Sontaran said as they all saw Strax gone. Strax hurried away knowing the penalty for killing another Sontaran -death- and he was not going to let that happen anytime soon. He saw Jenny and Vastra all running with him "they will locate me soon" Strax said as they continued running "Strax stop" Vastra demanded "no inferior lifeform can tell me what to do" Strax said. "You have to" Jenny demanded but they continued running. "No one can run all of their lives" Vastra said "watch as I do what humans and humanoid species can't do." They saw a house which looked deserted "here" Strax said as they ran into the house which had boarded up windows. They ran upstairs "okay we should be safe, for now" Strax said "we may be safe but what about the lives that the Sontarans will kill just to reach you." "Don't you humans normally develop feelings for others, so what about me" Strax asked "well we are like family but letting other people die for your cause is not right." Vastra said. "Listen Strax, you cannot put yourslf before others no matter what" Jenny said as she looked out of the window. "They are coming" Vastra said "yes and hopefully they do not see us" Strax said. They heard footsteps downstairs "tear this place apart" they heard a voice say as gun shots were heard from every corner. "Get the roof down" another Sontaran said as they felt gunshots tearing apart the ground from beneath there feet. They they were falling as they saw humans gathering as Sontarans were smiling with guns pointing at each one of the three. "Strax the deserter, Strax the pathetic, Strax the dead" a Sontaran said as Strax raised his arm out. "Let me talk to you privately" Strax pleaded as the Sontaran general nodded. Strax followed the Sontaran to a corner where they started talking "really so you will give me there secrets" the Sontaran general said "yes in due time" Strax said. "Okay you are freed but Strax remember our arrangement" Strax nodded to the Sontaran general as he looked at Jenny and Vastra. "See Strax will always be safe" Strax grinned as they walked away "what was your arrangement?" Jenny asked "don't worry boy" Strax said as they walked out of the rubble with many Victorians with some of them writing and drawing "we've been noticed" Madame Vastra said "well here we go" Jenny muttered as they walked out of the rubble. Category:Sontarans